This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310351409.3 filed on Aug. 13, 2013; Chinese patent application No. 201310421847.2 filed on Sep. 16, 2013; and Chinese patent application No. 201410001174.X filed on Jan. 2, 2014; the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with a built-in near-to-eye display system and a display method thereof.
Presently, the wearable electronic devices such as the smart watch is only provided with a conventional display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic electro-luminesence display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display etc., in general. Limited by the size of the wearable electronic device such as the smart watch itself, the display area of the provided conventional display is generally very small, and only limited information can be displayed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device and a display method thereof, which is capable of not being limited by the size of the wearable electronic device such as the smart watch itself, and providing an image or video display with a larger size and a higher definition, thereby improving the related user experience. Moreover, it can provide more flexible component configuration manners, so as to adapt to particular designs for different usage patterns. Further, it can provide multiple wearing manners, a free combination and a switch between multiple functional modules adaptively, according to the different usage scenes, user requirements and content to be displayed.